Harry Ackerman-Jaeger Potter
by For Freedom World
Summary: L'humanité avait gagné contre les Titans et maintenant le monde n'avait plus besoin du Bataillon d'Exploration. Ils avaient donc décidé de partir pour un autre pays grâce à certaines personnes quand un soir... Cette fic sera publié sur Wattpad.
1. Prologue

**\- Prise de parole des Personnages.**

Prologue : La Disolution du Bataillon d'exploration.

[POV Externe]

C'était le dernier Titan, le dernier que cet homme tranchait le point vitale à l'aide de ses lames à ce moment là, les personnes coincés sur "L'île du Paradis" serait enfin libre et pourront sortir de l'enceinte des murs.

Lors de ce jour glorieux, le Conseil des Grands de "L'île" avait prit une décision laisser au peuple choisir s'ils voulaient vivre là où ils ont toujours vécu avec une accélération de la technologie ou ils pouvaient partir pour s'installer ailleurs.

Ce même Conseil avait pris d'autre décision, concernant les trois cors d'armée, le Conseil avait laissé en place Les Brigades Spéciales, ils intégrèrent les membres de la Garnison pour pourvoir avoir un meilleur maintient de l'ordre. En ce qui concerne le Bataillon d'Exploration, ils décidèrent de la dissoudre totalement, il faut dire qu'ils n'avait plus besoins d'Explorateur vue que maintenant ils étaient sauvé des Titans.

Le Conseil avait fait le veux de garder certains membres du Bataillon d'Exploration comme Livaï qui avait tout de suite refusé trouvant que c'était une perte de temps pour lui, pareil pour Mikasa qui avait lancé qu'elle était devenu soldat simplement pour protégé Eren. Eren étant toujours sous la tutelle de l'ancien Caporal-Chef(1) donc il ferait ce que son futur-ancien Supérieur déciderait. En somme tout ceux qui ont intégré le bataillon d'exploration allait partir pour aller vivre à l'extérieur des murs.

Pour remercier le Bataillon d'Exploration, le Gouvernement Européen les aida en leur proposant un endroit ou vivre qui sois sufisament grand pour loger tout les ex-soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration. L'ancien Major accepta et décidât pour un pays qui s'appelais le Royaume-Uni.

C'est ainsi que tout les survivants du Bataillon d'Exploration se mirent tous avec l'aide de plusieurs professeur d'apprendre la langue afin d'avoir le moins de problème possible dans le pays.

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivé en Angleterre dans une toute petite ville du nom de Little Whinging dans le Surrey dans un coin bien reculer dans le fin fond d'une forêt dans une immense bâtisse ressemblant plus a un manoir.

Le mois de Juillet se termina rapidement pour les anciens membres du bataillon, tout le monde s'était occupé à quelques chose, entre le ménage imposé par Livaï, les cours donné par Hanji et les profs particulier pour les plus jeunes afin qu'ils reprennent les cours le plus tôt possible. Personnes n'avaient le temps de s'ennuyer le soir du 1er Aout, Livaï demanda ou plus ou moins força Eren de sortir marcher à l'extérieur de la demeure. La température nocturne était basse mais pas suffisamment pour mourir de froid.

 **\- Eren.**

 **\- Oui Caporal-Chef Livaï.** En entendant son ancien grade, Livaï fit un croche-patte a Eren et lui mit sont pied sur son crane sans trop y mettre de force ne voulant pas l'abîmer.

 **\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise** **maintenant** **c'est Livaï tout court gamin !** Insista pour la "X"ème fois l'ancien soldat de sa voix grave.

 **\- Oui chef...** Le regard de Livaï se fit meurtrier se qui corrigea Eren. **Euh... je veux dire Livaï.**

 **\- Bien.** Il retira son pied de la tête d'Eren et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à le relever. Le jeune homme aux yeux attrapa la main tendu qui l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

Ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement regardant le paysage qui dégouta très vite l'ancien chef d'escouade qui montra son mécontentement.

 **\- Regarde moi ça, ses gens non aucune imagination, les maisons se resemblent toute, pas une n'à quelque chose de différents.**

 **\- ...Livaï, cette maison est différente.** Eren pointa du doigt la maison en question

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose à l'exterieur, ça bouge.**

 **\- Reste ici, je vais voir.**

Livaï sauta par dessus le portaille sans grande difficulté et alla jusqu'au pas de la porte les mains dans les poches. Il s'agenouilla devant le ce qui ressemblais à un berceau rempli de couverture.


	2. Chapitre I

**\- Prise de parole des Personnages.**

 _~Penser des personnages_

Hello mes p'tits Hunters dans cette histoire, Petra, Orouo, Erd, Ghunter sont belle et bien vivant. Je voulais également remercier ceux qui avait prit la peine de lire mon mini... que dis-je mon rikiki prologue normalement ce chapitre-là est plus long que le précédent.

Sur ceux mes p'tits Hunters Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre précédent

 **\- Regarde moi ça, ses gens non aucune imagination, les maisons se resemblent toute, pas une à quelque chose de différents.**

 **\- Livaï, cette maison est différente.**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose à l'exterieur, ça bouge.**

 **\- Reste ici, je vais voir.**

Livaï sauta par dessus le portaille sans grande difficulté et alla jusqu'au pas de la porte les mains dans les poches. Il s'agenouilla devant le ce qui ressemblais à un berceau rempli de couverture.

Chapitre précédent

Chapitre 01 - **Découverte**

Livaï prit ce qu'il y avait dans le berceau déclicatement et tourna la tête en direction d'Eren lui demandant de venir ce que ce dernier fit, c'est là que le jeune aux yeux vert vit le contenu et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé.

 **\- Il y avait ça sur le bébé.** L'ancien chef d'escouade donna la lettre au plus jeune qu'il l'ouvrit.

Eren donna les détails à Livaï qui pour montrer sa compréhension tout en essayant de laisser le bébé dormir.

 **\- Bien maintenant que nous savons qui il est, nous allons le ramener chez nous.**

 **\- Oui mais si ce que dit cette lettre est vraie alors... Il faudra le ramener ici ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai un mauvais présentiment si jamais ce gosse reste ici... Eren.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je vais l'adopter, je vais demander au Gouvernement anglais de m'accorder au moins ça.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras Livaï.** Eren reccupéra le berceau, demandant implicitement de placer le bébé à l'intérieur.

Les deux ex-soldats rentrèrent au manoir avec l'enfant qui ne s'était pas révdillé une seule fois. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rentré, ils furent accueilli par Erwin et Hanji.

 **\- Erwin, faudrais appeler les gars du Gouvernement.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda l'ex-Major en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- On a un gosse a adopter.** Répondit simplement Livaï.

 **\- Un gosse ?** Hanji fut suprise alors qu'elle remarqua le berceau que tenait Eren.

 **-Oui**

 **\- Bien je leur enverais un message demain matin pour qu'il vienne.** Avant de partir, Erwin se retourna. **Mettez le dans la chambre innocupé en face de celle d'Eren.**

 **\- Bien. Bonne nuit.** Livaï partit tout en tirant la manche du plus jeune lui demandant implicitement de venir.

 **\- Bonne nuit.** Répondirent Hanji et Erwin.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert et celui aux yeux bleu nuit allèrent jusqu'à leur chambre respective mais avant ils décidère de mettre le petit dans la pièce en face qui était dans la bonne température pour le petit. Prit d'un instinct naturel, Eren borda l'enfant et mit plusieurs coussin autour pour évité une chute potentiel. Livaï observa l'étrange comportement d'Eren mais il ne dit rien.

 **\- Eren, il est temps d'aller se coucher, demain sera une longue journée.**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit le brun en sortant de la peut-être future chambre du peut-être futur membre de la "famille"

~Elipse de plusieurs heures jusqu'au lendemain matin~

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Eren qui enmena le bébé avec lui dans la salle à manger avec Livaï derrière lui regardant l'enfant qui le regardait de ses grands yeux vert.

 _~ Ce gosse qui doit avoit un an à tout casser à la même couleurs des yeux qu'Eren._ Pensa l'ancien Caporal Chef.

Tout le monde était installé sur l'immense table à manger, alors que l'ancien Titan rentrait dans la salle, l'ancienne escoude Livaï regard avec les gros yeux et la bouche grande ouverte Eren marcher tranquillement avec un bébé dans les bras et qui s'installa en bout de table à l'opposé de l'ancien capitaine.

 **\- Oï, fermer vos bouches, vous allez avaler une mouche et c'est dégeux.** Suite à cela les quatre ex-soldats fermèrent leur bouche et se tournèrent tous vers le commandant pour avioir une explucation qui n'arriva pas tout de suite. **Nous attendons un haut dirigeant pour en savoir plus et nous vous expliquerons.**

Il a fallut attendre plus d'une heure pour voir arriver l'ex-Major Erwin avec Monsieur Street Jacob qui était l'un des secretaire de l'Etat britanique. L'homme alla s'assoire à côté d'Erd quand a Erwin lui alla s'assoir au coté de Petra.

 **\- Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir.** Jacob n'alla pas par quatre chemin, et attaqua très vite le fond du sujet.

 **\- Disons que nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéréssant dans la rue hier soir.** Répondit le Livaï de cette voix ennuyé.

 **\- Quelque chose d'intéréssant... dans la rue.** Jacob regarda Livaï qui regadait Eren montrer l'enfant qui était sagement assis sur ses genous et il comprit de suite de qui il s'agissait.

 **\- Monsieur.** Interpela Eren. **Nous avons lu la lettre le Capo... Livaï et moi, nous comprenons qu'il est spéciale mais... Comment vous dire...Un enfant de cet âge ne devrait pas être dans un simple berceau avec une couverture un soir de novembre dans la rue.**

 **\- Vous avez lu la lettre ?** Demanda le secrétaire. Pour lui cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient au courant des capacité de l'enfant et personne n'a enfrin la loi vue que quelqu'un avait écrit cette lettre et surtout que cette personne était quelqu'un d'important.

 **\- Oui, nous avons bien comprit que cet enfant était spécial, mais il doit être avec des gens qui sont stable.**

 **\- Vous avez raison mais pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ?**

 **\- On va garder le gosse.** Lança l'ancien Caporal.

 **\- Comment ?** Le secrétaire fut complètement à la ramasse à cette annonce.

 **\- Si c'est ce que veux le Caporal Chef Livaï.** Gunther confirma ce que vennait de dire son ex-supérieur.

 **\- Vous êtes certain de cela ?** Le secrétaire avait l'air heureux pour l'enfant, il avait demander à une de ses connaissance s'il pouvait espionner la famille où l'enfant allait être confié et après une semaine, le rapport avait était plus que mauvais. Dans ce qu'avait dit sa connaissance , cette famille était la pire qui pouvait existé dans ce monde.

 **\- Oui.** **On a beau ne pas savoir élever un gosse mais je peux vous promettre qu'on y mettra tout notre savoir pour bien l'élevé.** Livaï regarda l'enfant qui fit un gros calin a Eren et qui ne voulait pas le lacher.

Cela ne dérangeat pas l'ex-Titan, bien au contraire, il avait grâce à cet enfant l'impression de retrouver cette innocence qu'il avait perdu quand sa mère fut dévorer par un Titan, il y a plusieurs année.

 **\- Bien, je vais faire tout cela, même si ça ne va pas être facile.** Jacob se leva pour quitter cette "maison" mais avant il se retourna vers les ex-soldats. **Nous vous devons beaucoup et je sais que vous ferez une bonne "Famille" pour lui... Oui je peux déjà le voir.** Il vit le bébé toujours sur les genoux d'Eren, l'enfant jouait avec les doigts du plus âgé qui souriait. _~ Le jeune Potter aime déjà Eren Yeager. Ils se ressemble tellement qu'on pourait presque se tromper sur leur parenté.~_

Jacob parti enfin de la "maison" de l'ancien Bataillon, c'est après le départ du secrétaire qu'Erwin demanda des explications à Livaï pour savoir qui était l'enfant.

 **\- Eren et moi sommes sortis hier soir pour prendre un peu l'air frais.** Expliqua Livaï. **D'ailleurs toutes ses p* de maisons sont les même pas un truc de différent, c'est à ce moment là qu'Eren à remarqué quelque chose par terre. J'ai pris l'initiative d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait et c'est là qu'il a vu ce marmot.** Livaï montra l'enfant que tenait Eren dans les bras d'un mouvement de la tête. **Pour ne pas qu'il meure de froid, on a décidé de l'enmener avec nous.**

 **\- Eren cet enfant à les mêmes yeux que toi.** Hanji s'était raproché de d'Eren pour voir le bébé d'un mois et demi. **Alors se bout de choux à un nom ?**

 **\- Oui, il s'appel Harry James Potter... Enfin c'est ce qui est écrit sur la lettre en tout cas.** Le petit éyant prit ses aises mit ses petits pieds sur les cuisses d'Eren essayant de se mettre debout mettant ses mains sur la table pour s'aider Eren le teint par la taille pour ne pas qu'il fasse une mauvaise chute.

Le petit Harry regarda Livaï comme s'il pouvait lire dans votre âme et soudain il tendit les bras vers ce dernier le regardant avec des yeux de chaton (NdA : Comme le chat botté...), l'ancien Caporal-Chef Livaï l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité avait en moins d'une minute été mit K.O par le regard lumineux de l'enfant et accepta de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry "parla" joyeusement en faisant un gros calin ce qui fit sourire Eren.

Le reste de la journée s'étaient passé calmement, entre le changement de couche, Livaï ne voulant pas le faire força Hansi à le faire à sa place. Parfois ce fut Eren qui le changea mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus et c'est avec l'ancien Caporal-Chef qu'Eren alla coucher Harry.


	3. Chapitre II

**\- Prise de parole des Personnages.**

 _~Penser des personnages_

Hello mes p'tits Hunters dans cette histoire, Petra, Oruo, Erd, Ghunter sont belle et bien vivant.

Je suppose que vous aviez comprit que notre Jacob faisait partit du Ministère Anglais et de la Magie aussi... il est polyvalent notre Jacob vous ne trouvé pas ?

Chapitre précédent

Le petit Harry regarda Livaï comme s'il pouvait lire dans votre âme et soudain il tendit les bras vers ce dernier le regardant avec des yeux de chaton (NdA : Comme le chat botté...), l'ancien Caporal-Chef Livaï l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité avait en moins d'une minute été mit K.O par le regard lumineux de l'enfant et accepta de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry "parla" joyeusement en faisant un gros câlin ce qui fit sourire Eren.

Le reste de la journée s'étaient passé calmement, entre le changement de couche, Livaï ne voulant pas le faire força Hansi à le faire à sa place. Parfois ce fut Eren qui le changea mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus et c'est avec l'ancien Caporal-Chef qu'Eren alla coucher Harry.

Chapitre précédent

Chapitre 02 - **Adoption**

Une semaine s'étaient écoulés depuis la venu de Jacob, l'ex Bataillon d'exploration avait fait la demande d'adopter Harry James Potter enfant d'1 ans et demi trouvé au beau milieu de la nuit par Eren Yeager et Livaï. Depuis une semaine, Hansi changeait les couches et Eren lui avait pour rôle de laver l'enfant, Livaï le nourrissait tranquillement sous les yeux exorbité d'Orouo. Ce dernier avait reçu de Pétra une bonne claque derrière la tête après avoir rit de la situation d'Eren...

Lors du premier bain de l'enfant, il y avait eu une grosse bataille d'eau... qui avait été gagné par l'enfant Livaï avait bien rit d'Eren aussi il faut dire que l'ex-Titan était trempé de la tête au pieds, les vêtement imbibé d'eau. Eren avait été embarrassé devant le légé rire de son ancien Caporal-Chef mais quand ce fut Orouo cela l'avait mit dans une colère noir et comme par magie une trombe d'eau s'écrasa sur l'homme ce qui fit sourire Eren méchamment et Livaï ricana a nouveau et ce fut une première pour ceux dans la pièce d'eau Harry s'était mis à rire également.

La semaine se passa ainsi, l'enfant avait beaucoup rit, il avait fait aussi une ou deux bêtises avec sa particularité et bien sur Orouo en était bien sûr la victime, il a bien entendu était puni pour la forme mais cela avait bien fait rire les membres de l'ancien Bataillon d'Exploration... Il est vrai que voir l'homme essayant d'imiter Livaï avec les cheveux rose était en soit très drôle.

Oui la semaine s'était bien passé pour cette étrange de famille, ce fut le dernier jour que Jacob l'envoyé politique arriva avec un large sourire, un large dossier en main, il demanda a ce que la famille entière soit là pour annoncer la nouvelle.

 **\- Alors Jacob, dites-nous, on va garder Harry hein... on peut ?!** Demanda hystériquement Hansi, elle aimait beaucoup le jeune Harry, il était trooooppp attachant pour son propre bien.

 **\- Eh bien... J'ai bataillé très dur pour avoir tout en ordre mais c'est bon, Eren... Livaï, vous avez la garde du Jeune Potter, la seule chose qui reste à faire est de lui donner vos noms de familles respective.**

 **\- Mais il a déjà un nom, non ?** Eren était curieux par rapport à cela, Harry avait déjà le nom de famille de ses parents biologique.

 **\- C'est vrai Eren mais c'est la procédure et puis vos nom à vous et Livaï seront ajouté... après se sera a Harry de choisir quel nom il choisira dans le futur, mais dans notre monde c'est le dernier stade de la procédure c'est le signe que vous reconnaisse l'enfant comme le votre.**

 **\- Cap... Livaï ?** Eren regarda son ancien supérieur qui avait les yeux fermés essayant de prendre la bonne décision.

 **\- Bien, Jacob quel sera le nom placé en premier ? Je suppose que ce sois son vrai nom de famille d'origine qui sera devant ?**

 **\- Logiquement oui mais pour que l'enfant soit tranquille, il lui faudrait sois votre nom ou celui du jeune Eren pour que vous ayez moins de problème.**

 **\- Bien.** L'ancien Chef d'escouade regarda Eren. **C'est à toi de prendre cette décision Eren, l'enfant est plus proche de toi que tout les autres.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire par la Livaï ?** Demanda Jacob bien curieux face au dire de l'ancien Caporal-Chef.

 **\- Certain soir alors qu'Eren le borde dans son lit, le lendemain quand je vais le réveiller, je les retrouve ensemble, le môme doit ce glisser dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, et puis si je puis me prononcer ainsi, Eren à un instinct presque "maternel" envers lui.**

 **\- Oh... je vois... Eren j'aimerais faire un teste sur votre sang, je peux également vous faire un serment sorcier pour vous promettre de faire un simple contrôle dessus.**

 **\- Et bien je ne voix pas d'inconvénient... mais sachez Jacob que le gêne Titan n'existe plus dans mon organisme.**

 **\- Oh, oui je le sais... je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça jeune homme.** Eren remonta la manche de sa chemise noir donnant son bras au sorcier qui sortit un flacon de verre de sa poche ainsi qu'un couteau suisse. **Livaï, puis-je avoir de quoi désinfecter la lame ?** Alors même qu'il demanda tout apparu sur la table. **Et bien je ne savait pas que vous pouvez aller aussi vite.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Harry.**

 **\- Oh... Merci jeune Harry.**

Jacob mit des gants, prit une ligette propre et mit le désinfectant. Il passa le tissu sur la lame de son couteau de poche ensuite il prit une autre lingette pour sécher la lame. Eren tendit son bras que Jacob prit doucement, il déboucha le flacon de verre et entailla le bras de l'ancien Semi-Titan, ce dernier vit son sang couler dans le flacon. Jacob allait prononcer un sort de soin mais au même moment la coupure disparu du bras d'Eren comme si de rien était.

 **\- Vous n'avez peut-être plus votre pouvoir de transformation en Titan mais vous avec encore leur vitesse de guérison.** Constata le représentant.

 **\- Oui mais ce n'est pas plus mal en faite.**

 **\- Bien je vous ferez parvenir les résultat au plus vite... bon revenons à nos moutons.**

 **\- Eren... tu t'es décidé ?**

 **\- Oui... Harry Ackerman-Jeager-Potter !**

 **\- Tu es sûr Eren !** S'exclama Livaï. **Le nom Ackerman n'est pas à prendre à la légère.**

 **\- Je ne plaisante pas... Le nom des Ackerman n'est pas connu "ici" donc c'est très bien.**

 **\- Eren...** Le dénommé regarda droit dans les yeux son Ex-Supérieur **Merci.**

Eren souria face au mot de la personne qui lui était devenu précieux au fil des mois et des années passé à vivre avec le Bataillon bien qu'il manquai à l'appel Armin et Mikasa.

 **\- Bien je constate que vous avez choisi maintenant que tout est rempli, je n'ai plus qu'a le faire signer par le ministre des affaires familiaux et tout sera parfait.**

Alors que l'envoyé du ministère était sorti de la "maison", Livaï se tourna vers Eren qui était avec le jeune Harry, l'ancien Caporal-Chef s'adressa à son ancien subordonné

 **\- Eren tu es sûr pour son nom tu l'as dis toi même il a déjà un nom, celui de ses parents.**

 **\- Je sais cela, mais nous n'aurions pu rien faire et je ne voulais pas qu'il retourne dans cette odieuse famille.**

 **\- Je comprends... Mais tout de même, donner le nom des Ackerman à cet enfant.**

 **\- Tu sais j'avais déjà demander à Jacob pour le nom... et il m'a affirmé que dans le monde Magique le nom des Ackerman n'est pas connu donc pas d'inquiétude ton... non je veux dire notre passé ne sera pas son passé, nos noms seront son avenir.**

Tout en disant ses quelques mots, Eren n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir donné à son ancien Supérieur un nouvelle espoir. Livaï fait un léger sourire à Eren, il se leva et d'une main bien habile, il attrapa le menton de l'ancien soldat.

 **\- Merci... Eren.** Livaï embrassa la joue d'Eren tendrement puis il sortit de la salle à mangé ou Eren était resté figé et rouge comme une fraise bien mûre.

 **\- Et bien Eren tu en as de la chance, tu es la première personne que je connaisse à qui le Caporal Chef embrasse sur la joue.** Cette simple phrase de Petra fit encore plus rougir Eren qui se leva d'un coup partant se réfugier avec Harry dans les bras en direction de sa chambre toujours aussi rouge.

Depuis ce baisé sur la joue, Eren rougissait beaucoup lorsqu'il était en présence de Livaï, l'ancienne escouade taquinai gentiment le jeune homme pour cela. Il faut savoir que pour qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu le petit dernier sourire ou rougir autant mais Eren le faisait souvent en ce moment. Livaï lui "souriait" des récation de son cadet, il ne le dirait sans doute jamais... ou peut-être un jour mais il trouvait les rougeur de son ancien subordonné mignon...

L'ancien caporal Chef de l'ancienne escouade d'élite du Bataillon d'Exploration avait été touché par ce qu'avait dit Eren et il aimait le savoir à ses côtés et redonné un sens au faite d'être un Akerman.

~ Elipse - Trois jours plus tard ~

Trois jour plus tard, Jacob était de nouveau revenu pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à cette étrange famille, tout avait été fait dans les règles et le mieux dans tout ça, cela s'était fait sans qu'un certain sorcier ne s'en aperçoive...

 **\- Nous sommes vraiment devenus sa famille ?** Demanda Eren en regardant le jeune Harry qu'il gardait dans ses bras avec un léger sourire.

 **\- Oui Eren toi, Livaï et les anciens membres de votre Bataillon êtes devenu sa famille.** Répéta Jacob.

 **\- Vous semblez heureux Jacob.** Remarqua Erwin, qui était assis à côté d'Hansi qui lisait un magasine tout en écoutant d'une oreille ce qui se disait sur son "neveux".

 **\- Bien sûr que oui... Erwin, Harry va avoir une vrai famille qui va l'aider à devenir un Homme et un Exellent Sorcier qui vivra pour lui-même et non pour les autres.**

 **\- Hm.** Livaï regarda Eren et Harry, il avait remarqué que le petit sorcier était très proche d'Eren. **Jacob avez-vous les résultats de l'analyse de sang d'Eren ?**

A la question de son Ancien Caporal Chef, Eren releva la tête et comme ce dernier Harry fit de même.

 **\- Et bien... il s'emblerais que tu ne sois plus capable de te transphormer en Titan Eren mais tu as garder cette incroyable capacité de guérison...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce-pas ?** Livaï regarda Jacob l'incitant à tout dire.

 **\- Et bien il s'emblerait qu'Eren ai une capacité rare dirais-je...**

 **\- Jacob dit le nous.**

 **\- Il semblerais que tu sois...**

* * *

Hello mes Hunters, voilà un thème mystère c'est glissé dans cette fiction... à votre avis qu'elle est le vrai statut d'Eren... son sang a été analisé et donc il doit avoir une particularité rare... alors a vos review pour me donner une "réponse".


	4. Chapitre III

**\- Prise de parole des Personnages.**

 _~Penser des personnages_

Hello mes p'tits Hunters dans cette histoire, Petra, Oruo, Erd, Ghunter sont belle et bien vivant. Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai été bien sadique... normal de ne rien révéler tout de suite, mais pour me faire pardonner il y aura un pitit autre chose... vous avez du avoir pas mal de suggestion par rapporte à ce fameux thème mystère.

Vous allez enfin savoir le thème mystère qui a été exploiter par de nombreux Mangaka depuis cette année.

Allez mes p'tits Hunters Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre précédent

A la question de son Ancien Caporal Chef, Eren releva la tête et comme ce dernier Harry fit de même.

 **\- Et bien... il semblerait que tu ne sois plus capable de te transformer en Titan Eren mais tu as garder cette incroyable capacité de guérison...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce-pas ?** Livaï regarda Jacob l'incitant à tout dire.

 **\- Et bien il semblerait qu'Eren ai une capacité rare dirais-je...**

 **\- Jacob dit le nous.**

 **\- Il semblerait que tu sois...**

Chapitre précédent

Chapitre 03 - **Révélation et sentiment** **\- Part 1**

Jacob regarda Eren intensément puis il soupira regardant Erwin, Hansi et Livaï. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer devant ses personnes la fameuse particularité à ce jeune homme.

 **\- Erwin, Livaï et Hansi. Pouvez-vous sortir ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda L'ancien chef d'escouade.

 **\- Disons que c'est pour le bien d'Eren.**

Les trois ancien Haut gradé du Bataillon d'Exploration regardèrent Eren demandant implicitement de partir, nos trois amis se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Laissant ainsi Eren et l'envoyé du Ministère de la Magie.

 **\- Je suppose que c'est quand même quelque chose d'assez difficile a dire n'est-ce-pas Jacob ?**

 **\- Oui... votre cas Eren est rare... vous en êtes peut-être le dernier et si des personnes avec de mauvaise intention venait à l'apprendre...** Jacob ne termina pas sa phrase montrant ainsi sa nervosité face à cela.

 **\- J'en prendrais pour mon matricule c'est ça ?** Pour Eren c'était plus pour affirmer la situation.

 **\- Oui... Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.**

 **\- De une par me dire ce que je suis et ensuite une explication.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu es un Oméga Eren.**

 **\- Un Oméga ?**

 **\- Un Oméga et souvent une femme qui à un pourcentage de... de fécondité élevé et a donc plus de chance d'avoir une ou des grossesses multiples...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une femme a ce que je sache.**

 **\- Je le sais bien... J'y viens, toi Eren tu fais partit de cette minorité d'homme capable d'avoir des enfants...**

 **\- Attend, attend, attend. Jacob tu es en train de me dire que je peux...** Eren ne voulait pas finir la phrase, cela rendrait la situation trop réele à ses yeux. L'ancien soldat ne voulait pas le dire mais ça n'empêcha pas à l'envoyé du Ministère de le dire.

 **\- Oui, tu peux avoir des enfants.**

Suite à cette révélation, Eren baissa la tête regardant Harry qui avait senti la détresse du jeune homme qui le tenait. Voulant le réconforter, il gigota pour se retourner et ce mettre en face à face pour un gros câlin.

 **\- Eren, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose tu sais.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** Eren était complètement déboussolé par sa nouvelle condition.

 **\- En tant qu'Oméga, tu as un comportement plus protecteur envers le jeune Harry. Le soir ou Livaï et toi l'avez trouvé, tu savais instinctivement que cette famille serait mauvaise pour lui.**

 **\- Il n'y avais pas que l'instinct Jacob, il s'agit aussi d'une coïncidence.** l'ex-soldat espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir mais vu la tête que faisait Jacob, il avait déjà la réponse à sa question. **Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ?**

 **\- La première chose que tu dois savoir Eren est que tu aurras 1 semaine et ceux tout les deux mois ce qu'on appel des "Chaleurs"...** Jacob fut soudainement coupé par Eren.

 **\- Quoi ?! Que veux-tu dire par j'aurais des "Chaleurs" 1 semaine tout les 2 mois.** Intérieurement Eren avait peur de savoir mais pour sa "famille" pour Harry, il le devait.

 **\- Ça veux dire que ton corps sera près pour des relations charnelles et que tu seras capable d'avoir des enfants. Un Oméga peux seulement concevoir des enfant pendant la période de "Chaleur".** Jacob s'arrêta prenant une pause et il reprit. **A il faut que tu saches que tu choiras un partenaire puissant.**

 **\- Cela veux dire que je vais coucher avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?** Eren était vraiment attristé de devoir se laisser prendre par un inconnu.

Jacob resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire. **Je crois que tu n'ai pas le seul dans cette situation, nous avions prévu de faire des analyses sur tout le monde.**

 **\- Oh, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je n'avais pas fait attention au début mais à force de venir ici, j'ai senti une forte concentration de magie donc il faudra faire des teste et tout cela avant ta première période de "Chaleur".**

 **\- Je comprend...**

 **\- Eren.** Commença Javob avec un visage souriant. **Faite moi confiance, les miracles existent. Je suis sûr que la personne qui est faite pour vous se trouve en ses lieux et non ailleurs.**

A la fin de sa tirade, l'envoyé du Ministère se leva, remis son manteau, en ouvrant la porte, il dit à Eren.

 **\- J'avais oublié de vous dire mais votre "maison" est sous Fidélitas. Personne du Magique ne peux savoir qu'Harry est ici et non chez son horrible famille. Je reviendrais dans quelques semaines pour faire les testes et cette fois un médicomage de mon réseau de connaissance viendra faire ça.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Jacob, pour moi, Harry et les autres.**

Jacob sourit une dernière fois et partit sans demander son reste. Quelques minutes plus tard, Livaï rentra dans la pièce ou se trouvait Eren et le gamin.

 **\- Alors ?** Demanda l'arrivant.

 **\- Jacob va revenir dans quelques semaines pour faire des analyses sur tout le monde.** Eren et son ex-supérieur marchèrent en direction de la chambre de l'ancien semi-titan.

 **\- Les mêmes que les tiennes je supposes.**

 **\- Il y a de grande chance.**

 **\- Eren...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire ou non.** Eren et Livaï s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Eren... fait comme bon te semble mais il faut prendre une décision sans avoir de regret par la ensuite.**

 **\- Bien, mais pas ici.** Eren ouvrit la porte de sa chambre invitant son ex-supérieur à entrer.

Eren s'assit sur son lit avec Harry toujours dans ses bras quand a Livaï lui avait prit la chaise de bureau et s'y assis à califourchon.

 **\- Alors Jacob m'a dit que...**


	5. Chapitre IV

**\- Prise de parole des Personnages.**

 _~Penser des personnages_

Hello mes p'tits Hunters dans cette histoire, Petra, Oruo, Erd, Ghunter sont belle et bien vivant. Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai été bien sadique... normal de ne rien révéler tout de suite, mais pour me faire pardonner il y aura un p'itit autre chose... vous avez du avoir pas mal de suggestion par rapporte à ce fameux thème mystère.

Allez mes p'tits Hunters Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre précédent

Jacob sourit une dernière fois et partit sans demander son reste. Quelques minutes plus tard, Livaï rentra dans la pièce ou se trouvait Eren et le gamin.

 **\- Alors ?** Demanda l'arrivant.

 **\- Jacob va revenir dans quelques semaines pour faire des analyses sur tout le monde.** Eren et son ex-supérieur marchèrent en direction de la chambre de l'ancien semi-titan.

 **\- Les mêmes que les tiennes je supposes.**

 **\- Il y a de grande chance.**

 **\- Eren...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire ou non.** Eren et Livaï s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Eren... fait comme bon te semble mais il faut prendre une décision sans avoir de regres par la ensuite.**

 **\- Bien, mais pas ici.** Eren ouvrit la porte de sa chambre invitant son ex-supérieur à entrer.

Eren s'assit sur son lit avec Harry toujours dans ses bras quand a Livaï lui avait prit la chaise de bureau et s'y assis à califourchon.

 **\- Alors Jacob m'a dit que...**

Chapitre précédent

Chapitre 04 - **Révélation et sentiment** **\- Part 2**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Il m'a dit que je-je suis un-un Oméga.** Avoua Eren en regardant toujours le nouveau membre de la famille.

 **\- Un Oméga ?** Livaï avait un air intériogatif, il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Oméga mais vue la tête que faisait Eren il pensait que c'était une mauvaise chose.

 **\- ...**

 **\- Eren ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer.**

 **\- Fait au plus simple...**

 **\- Et bien, Oméga = Chaleur pendant une semaine tout les 2 mois + Compagnon = Sexe = avoir des gosses...** Tout en arrivant à un certain mot qu'Eren rougit.

 **\- Si j'ai bien comprit ton charabia, tu veux dire qu'en tant qu'Oméga tu as des chaleurs une semaine tout les deux mois et qu'il te faut quelqu'un pour baiser et que tu peux donc avoir des morveux.**

 **\- C'est... c'est ça.** Eren regarda partout sauf son ancien caporal.

Le petit Harry gigota et rampa jusqu'à la porte l'ouvrant magiquement ce fut Hanji qui le trouva devant la porte.

 **\- Errrreeeennnnn ! Liiiiivvvvvaaaaaïïïïï ! Je prends Harry avvvvec mmmmmmouuuuuaaaa !** Hanji avait prit le petit dans ses bras et partit dans le bureau d'Erwin.

 **\- Eren, regarde moi.**

 **\- ...** Eren regarda prudemment le corbeau, il ne voulait pas voir le dégout dans les yeux bleu noir.

 **\- Je m'en fiche de ton ADN gamin, je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Que tu es des chaleurs, je m'en fiche complètement. Par contre une chose est sûr il te faudra un partenaire qui soit exceptionnel.**

 **\- Livaï, mon corps va choisir le partenaire idéal, je ne serais pas vraiment conscient.**

 **\- HM... bien, tu avais dit que Jacob allait revenir, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il veut faire des testes pour savoir si je suis le seul comme ça.**

 **\- Je vois.**

Eren regarda plus attentivement le corbeau se dernier avait fermé les yeux, il prit une inspiration, il rouvrit les yeux, se leva pour se mettre en face d'Eren.

 **\- Eren, je ne veux pas.**

 **\- Tu veux pas quoi ?** Demanda Eren confus.

 **\- Je ne veux pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Livaï ?**

L'ancien chef d'escouade, attrapa les poignets du plus jeune et le fit basculer le mettant sous lui. Livaï était au dessus d'Eren, mettant sa tête au niveau de la nuque du plus jeune. Eren tourna la tête regardant son ancien chef d'escouade, leur visage se rapprochèrent de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que Livaï s'écroule totalement sur Eren. Il faut dire qu'un certain morveux venait d'apparaître sur le dos de Livaï, Eren rigola doucement à l'apparition soudaine d'Harry.

 **\- Et ça te fait rire Eren ?**

 **\- Oui un peu je dois dire...**

Livaï mit une main dans son dos afin de rattraper le petit Harry au cas ou et notre ex-caporal se releva doucement, se mettant à genoux restant toujours au dessus d'Eren tout en ramenant le petit Harry devant.

 **\- Tch...** Livaï, soupira mais il profita qu'Eren c'était mis en position semi-allongé.

Le corbeau cacha la vue du morveux qu'il tenait dans ses bras tout en gardant sa main sur les yeux l'asseyant sur le lit. Livaï attrapa de sa main libre le menton de son ancien subordonné et l'embrassa d'un doux baisé lèvre contre lèvre, lorsque Livaï s'écarta il vit Eren tout rouge se rapprocha de Livaï regardant le jeune Harry qui ne voyait toujour rien puis il rapprocha de nouveau son visage de son ancien Caporal-Chef et l'embrassa de nouveau tout aussi délicatement.

 **\- Livaï... faudrait ne pas faire devant Harry.**

 **\- Hm... oui... Bien quand Jacob reviendra-t-il ?**

 **\- Demain normalement.** Répondit Eren le rouge au joue.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement sans accro, Eren était resté tranquillement avec Harry pendant que Livaï et le reste de l'ancien Bataillon d'Exploration se mit à faire le grand ménage. Ce fut à la fin de journée que tout ce petit monde alla se coucher après avoir prit un bon repas.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Eren et Livaï allèrent coucher Harry ensemble, ce fut la première fois que l'Oméga embrassa le front de l'enfant pour le lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ils sortirent de la chambre d'Harry pour aller en direction de leur chambre mais avant qu'Eren n'y rentre, Livaï attrapa la main du plus jeune l'emmenant dant sa chambre, Livaï lui retira sa son t-shirt et son pantalon le laissant en boxer et il fit de même pour lui. Puis il obligea Eren à se coucher, c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit. C'est ensemble qu'il passèrent la nuit.

Le Lendemain

Eren se réveilla doucement entouré d'une douce chaleur, il regarda le plafond de la chambre remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les événements de la veille remonte et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'Oméga se souvient qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son ancien Supérieur. D'ailleurs ce dernier le regardait depuis un moment maintenant.

 **\- B-bonjour Livaï.** Salua Eren tout en rougissant.

 **\- B'jour, bien dormis ?** Demanda le plus âgé.

 **\- O-oui et toi ?**

 **\- Très bien. Rien de tel que dormir avec une autre chaleur corporelle pour être bien**. Livaï s'étira doucement et il ajouta : **Allons prendre une douche. Ensuite tu iras chercher Harry pour le petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- Bien.** Répondit Eren en rougissant à ce que son ancien Caporal-Chef venait de dire.

Il avait fallut moins de 15 minutes pour qu'Eren soit lavé, habillé et coiffés. Sachant que ses cheveux soient indomptable. L'Oméga alla récupèrer Harry afin de l'amener dans la salle à manger. Chaque personne prépara sa boisson chaude, sauf l'enfant, ce fut Eren qui s'occupa de cela. Ce dernier prépara un biberon de lait avec un yaourt nature.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Harry mangea sur sa nouvelle chaises haute et tout seul et pour une première il n'en avait pas mis partout. Eren s'était installé à gauche de l'enfant quand à Livaï lui il était à côté d'être.

Ce fut dans une ambiance plutôt calme que la matinée ce passait, entre l'entretien de la "maison", les cours pour les ex jeunes recrues et pour les plus âgés une recherche d'un nouveau métier à exercer.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi que Jacob l'envoyé du Ministère arriva avec plusieurs Médicomage afin de faire passer un maximum de monde et chaque d'eux avait le résultat du test sanguin. 80% du Bataillon d'Exploration était constitué de Bêta. Ensuite il y a la catégories Alpha qui est divisée en deux sous catégories, il y a les Alphas (femelle) comme Hanji. Elle pouvait tomber enceinte comme toutes les femmes mais seulement d'Alpha du sexe opposé. Il y a également les Alpha (mâle) comme Erwin, Mike et Livaï. Ils étaient aussi nommé "Alpha Supérieur". Les Alpha Supérieur pouvaient se mettre avec les Alphas (femelle), les Bêtas (femelle) et les Omégas.

En ce qui concerne les Omégas, qu'ils s'agisse d'un homme ou bien d'une femme, ils n'y a aucune différence, ils peuvent porter que les enfants d'Alphas Supérieurs. Seulement deux cas avait été repéré, le premier étant Eren et le deuxième était Nanaba. Tout le monde était au courant de la relation entre Mike et Nanaba qui était plus que sérieuse. Quand à Eren, il faudra laisser faire le Destin bien qu'n certain Alpha est déjà pris les devants.


	6. Chapitre V

Hello mes lecteurs, je revienz avec le chapitre 5 je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de le mettre en ligne mais avec tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment je n'ai pas eu trop de temps d'écrire. Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder et BONNE LECTURE.

 **Chapitre 05** : Le temps qui passe

[POV Harry]

Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Ackerman-Jeager mais dans mon entourage c'est Harry Ackerman j'ai 10 ans bientôt 11 et aujourd'hui j'ai reçu ma lettre pour « Poudlard » … Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est Poudlard ? C'est une école pour sorcier, c'est là-bas que je vais apprendre la magie.

En ce moment, je suis dans mon lit me souvenant de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant puis mes papas m'ont raconté le moment ou ils m'ont trouvé et aussi le fait de m'avoir adopté sans que personnes dans le monde magique ne puisse intervenir.

Grâce à Jackjack j'ai pu apprendre la base de la magie et ce qu'on avait essayer de me cacher de ce monde. Dans tous les cours que l'on m'a donnée celui que j'ai apprécié le plus a été les potions car cela ressemblait beaucoup aux gâteaux que je faisais avec papa Eren, j'ai également vu la Métamorphose et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Depuis plusieurs jours mes professeurs étaient d'accord pour dire que je pouvais allez dans le Monde sorcier sans éveiller le moindre soupesons que je venais du Monde Moldu. La seule chose qui manquait était cette tenue mais moi ses tenues, je les trouve bizarre. Je préfère les uniformes de soldats de ma famille, je me souviens d'avoir vu mes papas les porter.

Début Flash-Back (1)

Alors que j'allais en direction des quartiers de tata Hanji pour fabriquer des potions, c'est la que je vis papa Eren courir comme si sa vie en dépendait et dans la minutes qui suis c'est papa Livai qui arrivait d'un pas tranquille avec des yeux qui voulait dire « Miam une viande bien juteuse comme je les aime. ». Sachant que la chambre de mes papas n'étaient pas loin j'allais en direction de la porte.

Au moment même ou j'allais frapper, j'entendis mon papa Eren faire un drôle de bruit et papa Livaï parlait.

 **-Alors comme ça tu pensais pouvoir gagner cette partie de cache-cache Eren ? Pourtant je viens quand même de te trouver et je vais enfin avoir droit à ma récompense.**

Alors que j'attendis gentiment pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. D'un coup, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes oreilles, je relevais la tête pour voir que c'était tata Hanji qui m'amena ailleurs afin de garder mes oreilles chastes de tout bruit compromettant. Donc nous sommes partis dans son bureau pour commencer notre potion de la journée.

Fin Flash-Back (1)

Il y a quelques jours mes papas m'avaient demandé ce que je voulais comme cadeau d'anniversaire et moi avec un grand sourire je leur ai répondu et là j'ai compris que j'avais embarrassé mes papas.

Début Flash-Back (2)

 **-Harry, que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ?**

Me demanda papa Eren pendant que je buvais mon chocolat et mes papas du thé.

 **-Hmmm… Un petit frère, une petite sœur ou bien les deux !** La c'était très drôle papa Eren était devenu comme une tomate bien rouge. Quant à papa Livaï, lui il avait recraché son thé.

Fin Flash-Back (2)

Je me souviens que ce soir-là mes papas m'avais expliqué qu'ils attendaient que je sois plus grand, car je serais plus autonome et donc ils pourraient s'occupé du ou des futurs bébés. Ce fut ce soir la que j'ai reçu ma lettre et il fut décidé que le lendemain nous sortions en famille faire des courses avec Jack-Jack bien sûr.

 _ **Liste des fournitures pour la première année**_

 **Vêtements**

:

 _-2 Uniformes (Chemise blanche, Cravate de couleur noir, chaussure noir, pantalon gris) ;_ _-3 Robes de travail (Noires) modèle standard ;_ _-1 Chapeau pointu (Noires) ;_ _-1 Paire de gants protecteur (En cuire de dragon ou d'une matière semblable) ;_ _-1 Cape d'Hivers._

 **Livres** :

 _-Le Livre des sort et enchantements, Niveau I (Cours d'enchantements) de Miranda Fouconnette ;_ _-Livre d'Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac._ _Manuels :_ _-Manuel de métamorphose pour les débutants (Cours de Métamorphose) de Emeric G. Changé ;_ _-Manuels des Mille herbes et champignon magique (Cours de Botanique) de Phyllida Augirolle ;_ _-Manuel de Potions Magique de Arsenius Beaulitron ;_ _-Manuel de Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastique de Norbert Dragonneau ;_ _-Manuel des Forces obscures : Comment s'en protéger de Quentin Jentremble._ _Fourniture_ _-1 Baguette magique ;_ _-1 Chaudron (Modèle standard en étain, taille 2) ;_ _-1 boite de fioles en verre et/ou en cristal ;_ _-1 Télescope ;_ _-5 plumes (Pour écrire) ;_ _-5 fioles d'encres noires ;_ _-1 lots de parchemin ;_ _-1 balance en cuivre._

Tout d'abord, ils durent passer à la Banque sorcière avant d'aller acheter les livres et manuels avaient été acheté de suite, ainsi le plus gros des achats fut fait. Ensuite nous partîmes en direction des magasins de fournitures afin de récupérer ce qui nous avait été demandé sauf la Baguette Magique.

Puis nous sommes parties pour le magasin spécialisé dans les potions afin d'aller acheter les ingrédients pour la prochaine expérience de tata Hanji. Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte d'entrée, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir sortit du magasin et sans avoir eu le temps de m'arrêter je le percutais et par chance il me rattrapa avant que je tombe au sol.

 **-Tout va bien ?** Me demanda un homme tout de noir vêtu.

 **-Oui grâce à vous, je vous remercie.** Répondis-je tout en m'inclinant en avant. Quand je me redressais, j'entendis papa Eren arriver en courant tout en étant inquiet.

 **-'Ry, tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?** **-Je vais bien papa l'homme tout habillé en noir ma rattrapé**.

 **-Merci beaucoup.** Dit papa Eren au Monsieur. **Je t'avais de demandé de nous attendre 'Ry.** **-Je suis désolé papa.** Je baissais la tête, regardant mes bottes hautes noires, elles ressemblent beaucoup à celles que portait papa Livaï.

 **-Bien, je vous remercie Monsieur, il a beau connaître le Monde Sorcier grâce à ses professeurs particuliers, c'est la première fois qu'il vient dans CE MONDE.** Mon père expliqua mon comportement plus qu'enjoué à cet homme tout de noir vêtu.

 **-Oh, il connaît donc les us et coutumes des Sorciers ?** Demanda l'inconnu à mon père.

 **-C'est exact… Oh je viens de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais pas présenté.** Papa Eren gloussa. **Je m'appel Eren Jaeger bientôt Ackerman et voici mon fils Harry Ackerman.**

 **-Bientôt, vous avez vu votre enfant hors mariage ?** **-Oh non, Harry a été adopté par mon futur mari et moi.** **-Oh, je vois, quant à moi je suis Severus Rogue et je vais être le futur professeur de potion de votre fils.** **-'Ry, je les vois ses étoiles dans les yeux.** **-Désolé papa mais tu sais que les potions ont été ma matière préférée.** Papa Eren me connais si bien.

 **-C'est vrai ?** Demanda mon futur prof de potion.

 **-Pour le plus grand malheur de mon futur mari.** Papa souffla il doit penser à père et à tata Hanji.

 **-Comment ça ?** **-Dison que mon homme est un accro au ménage et donc il ne supporte pas la saleté.** **-C'est l'un des problèmes des potions.**

Alors que papa continuait de parler je regardais ma montre et le temps avait vite filé. Je regardais mon père qui parlait au prof…

 **-Papa, regarde l'heure on doit faire les derniers achat et retrouvé papa Livaï.** **-Oui tu as raison 'Ry. Monsieur Rogue, je vous remercie pour avoir aidé mon fils mais il temps pour nous d'y aller.** **-Bien évidemment, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.** **-A bientôt Professeur Rogue.** **-À bientôt M. Ackerman.**

Papa et moi saluons une dernière fois mon futur prof avant de retrouver le reste de la « famille » et de continuer nos achats afin de rentrer à la maison et de terminer de ranger mes affaires.

[POV Exte

rne]

Le professeur de potion était heureux d'avoir rencontrer un sorcier qui avait été adopté par des Moldus qui le traitait bien, c'est un cas extrêmement rare et surtout les parents du jeune Ackerman avaient tout fait pour que ce dernier connaisse le Monde Sorcier.

Mais ce que Severus ne savais pas c'est que son futur élève était le fils de sa meilleure amie et de son meilleur ennemi tout deux décèdes dans des circonstances tragiques.

Le fait qu'Harry porte le nom des Ackerman était une protection pour ce dernier ainsi il pourrait se faire de vrai amis et il pourrait avoir une scolarité normal… enfin aussi normal que ça peut être dans une école de sorcellerie.


End file.
